The alternate 1955 map game
Scenario The date is the scecond half of 1949 and the Cold War has started. Central Europe has been cocked up by egotistical politicians and bloody minded generals. The backgrounf events are #Spain and Portugal did not go neutral and had a small, but bitter battle at one point. Gen. Franco had OTL considered joining the war and invading Gibraltar during ATL 1940 and OTL did so in 1941 after 267th Infantry Division (Wehrmacht) Gen. Lt. Ernst Fessmann was sent to Gran Canaria and Tenerife as a garrison force just in as the UK tried to hit back. Citing the 600-year-old Anglo-Portuguese Alliance remained intact, but that since the British did not seek Portuguese assistance, Portugal was free to remain neutral in the war and would do so. In an aide-mémoire of 5 September 1939, the British Government confirmed the understanding. In this world Portugal helped the USA liberate it as part of Operation Torch. #Finland got of a bit less of it's land annexed by the USSR in1945 #Upper Silesia and Pomerania became part of Soviet occupied Germany and did not become Polish territory in 1945. #The Free City of Danzig (Gdansk) became a UN run city state in 1945, like it had once been under the LoN. It's day to day life is unofficially in the Polish, Danish, Swedish and Finnish spheres of influence, but the UN has the ultimate veito on things and makes all the major international treaty decisions . # France kept Guangzhouwan (officially: Kouang-Tchéou-Wan) and never gave it back to China in 1945. #The USSR annexed the Second Turkestan Republic in 1945 and has put servile and sycophantic puppets in to the rest of Xinjiang, which they plan to annex in time. The USSR also chose to turn the Baltic States in to servile and sycophantically loyal puppet states rather than outright annex them. Shərqiy Türkistan SSR, Vostochnaya Ukraina, Zakhidna, Ukrayina-Halyčyna SSR, Tannu Tuva SSR and Itä-Karjala SSR have been created inside the USSR. #Japan only surrendered in May 1946 afer Operation Downfall had cost the lives of 1,000,000 Americans, 5,000,000 Japanese, 50,000 British, 30,000 Soviets, 25,000 Canadians and 25,000 Australians. Japan's occupation by the USA is largely unchanged; but Kochi went to China (RoC\Taiwan), Oita and Miyazaki went to the British, Wakayama went to Australia, Hokkido went to the USSR, and Tottori went to Canada when America decide to share the burden of running it to thire allies (under Allied occupation) in 1946. Troops from the USSR, China (RoC), the UK, Canada, New Zealand and Australia all also did a stint helping the USA in occupying the Bonnin Islands, Osaka, Kobe, Yokohama and Nagano between early 1946 and late 1947. ## As a result of the bloody 1 year conquest of Japan. The USA turned into an aggressive, xenophobic, isolationist hermit state with an big attitude problem towards the USSR, Japan, Canada and Mexico. They are still OK the Philippines, Ireland, the UK, S. Korea and Taiwan, but that is about all. In responce The USSR started bullying the Austrians, Poles, Germans and Chinese a lot more. # The USSR fell out with USA, France and UK in 1946 #The USSR pulled out of Manchuria in 1946. Manchuria became only a Mouist Chinese puppet state, not a Chinese province. #Mongolia has took a large since of China's Inner Mongolia region in 1947. #The Netherlands occupied and subsequently annexed Emden town and district in 1947 and 1948 respectively. # The USA and UK and all fell out with France in 1948. #Operation Polo did occer as IRL in 1948. #The USA set Bavaria up as a separate pro-American nation (under USA occupation) in 1948. The State of Hanover became a British client state, while Saxony-Anhalt (1945-1952) and Mecklenburg (1945-1952) also became separate Stalinist nations (under Soviet occupation) in 1946. Hanover gained Oldenburg in the fist half of 1949 for geopolitical convenience. #The French held a fraudulent Saarland election in 1948, which gave a 77.5% vote in favor annexation to France. # The Berlin Airlift did occur as IRL in 1948-49. #Austria was never re-unified. The 4 zones before decided, the Soviet east became a septate Soviet client state of East Austria in 1948 (under Soviet occupation) and the Western zones became the American client state of West Austria in 1948 (under joint Allied occupation). Vienna was also divided likewise. Treaties and organisations The following organizations do or do not exist in this world. # ICRC Yes, as IRL. # IOC Yes, as IRL. # FIFA Yes, as IRL. # Treaty of Windsor (1386) Yes, as IRL. # FINA Yes, as IRL. # Marshall Plan Only went to France, the UK, British Hanover, Ireland, West Austria and West Germany. # Entente Cordiale It collapsed in 1946. # OECD Yes, as IRL. # United Nations Yes, as IRL. # Comecon Yes, as IRL. # European Coal and Steel Community Plans are afoot to set it up in 1952-53. If formed it will be as IRL, unless players chose differently for thire nation. # NATO No, it never occurred due to bitter post-WW2 political infighting amongst the allies. # Organization of American States It never occurred due to bitter American infighting with the othere nations of the Americas other than Canada (becuse of the UK conection), Haiti (the USA regard them as to puny to be worth the efort of intimidating them), Chile and Argentina. # Benelux Yes, as IRL. # Arab League Yes, as IRL. # Warsaw Pact Russian and E. German plans to form it were scrapped due to NATO not happening. #The UK, British Hanover, W. Germany, Canada and the USA all signed a anti-USSR\communist mutual defense treaty on May 5th, 1949 in Washington DC. #The USA has also made a mutual defence pact with the Philippines, Panama and S. Korea on May 4th, 1949 in Washington DC. #The UK signed a mutual trade and defence pact with Greece, Belgium, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and Portugal in London on the 5th of May 1949. #Norway, Denmark and Sweden signed a mutual trade and defence pact on May 7th 1949 in Oslo. #The Kingdom of Jordan, the Kingdom of Iraq and the Kingdom of (North) Yemen signed a mutual trade and defence pact on May 7th 1949 in Amman. #France has also signed a mutual trade and defence pact with W. Germany, Greece, Luxembourg and Belgium on May 8th 1949 in Verdun. #The USSR and mongolia singed a mutual trade and defence pact in Irkutsk on May 1st 1949 Current condominiums and international zones #Anglo-Egyptian Sudan (Anglo-Egyptian condominium) #Canton and Enderbury Islands (Anglo-American condominium) #New Hebrides\Vanuatu (Anglo-French condominium) #Pheasant Island (Franco-Spanish condominium) #City of Tangier (City under international administration (France, Spain, Britain, Italy, Portugal, Belgium andthe Netherlands and Morocco's sultan), de jure part of the Sultanate of Morocco) #West Berlin (UK. France, W. Germany and the USA) #United Nations Libya (Administered by France and the United Kingdom) ##Cyrenaica (Administered by the United Kingdom) ##France Fezzan (Administered by France) ##United Kingdom Tripolitania (Administered by the United Kingdom) #Free Territory of Trieste (UN administration) #Free City of Danzig (UN administration) Rules Be resonably plausabe. Algo #The Alternate 1955 map game- algo results page #The Alternate 1955 map game- algo Tech level The year is 1950 and technology is at 1950 levels. Technology advances at standard rate. Turning the rounds 1 round happens every 2 real life days and equals 6 month in game time. Map . Table of nations #Burma (Myanmar) #Siam (Thailand) #N. Vietnam #The Philippines #China (PRC\Red China) #Taiwan (RoC\Taiwan) #N. Korea (DPRK) #S. Korea (RoK) #Mongolia #India #Indonesia #Cylon (Sri Lanka) #Pakistan (it included Bangladesh at this time) #Nepal #Bhutan #Afghanistan #Persia (Iran) #Australia #New Zealand #Canada #South Africa #Oman Atomic Annie 1 (talk) 05:01, January 8, 2018 (UTC) #Liberia #Abyssinia (Ethiopia) #Egypt #N. Yemen #Saudi Arabia #Syria #Lebanon #Israel #Turkey #Greece #Bulgaria #Albania #Yugoslavia .Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 18:48, December 22, 2017 (UTC) #Romania #USSR Didcot1 (talk) 17:09, December 21, 2017 (UTC) #Argentina #Chile #Paraguay #Bolivia #Peru #Ecuador #Brazil #Colombia #Venezuela #Panama #Costa Rica #Nicaragua #Honduras #El Slavador HMS Zsófia, Krisztina, Dóra, Tijana, Nóra, Dorina! (talk) 19:02, December 22, 2017 (UTC) #Guatemala #Dominican Republic #Haiti #Mexico #USA #Canada #Ireland #UK :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 16:54, December 21, 2017 (UTC) #Iceland #Norway #Sweden #Finland #Denmark #Netherlands #Belgian #Luxembourg #France Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 16:53, December 21, 2017 (UTC) #Spain #Portugal Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 17:06, December 21, 2017 (UTC) #Italy #Switzerland #Hungary #Czechoslovakia #Poland #Cuba #Sikkim #Tripura princely state (Hill Tipperah) Game play 1949, second half *''The game is not open to players yet!'' * Category:The Alternate 1950 map game Category:Cold Category:Cold War